


Dance for Me

by stellacanta



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, this is just an excuse for smut guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: It was Primrose who noticed just how flexible Alfyn could be. Primrose was also the one who offered to teach Alfyn the finer points of dancing, and of the dances that were said to drive men wild with desire.(Really, Therion owed Primrose an entire basket full of plums at this point because how was he not supposed to take advantage of that?)





	Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut for _years_ and even then it wasn't good so, uh, you be the judge if I've improved any since then lol

“You sure this is fine?” Alfyn had his arms wrapped around his middle like that would hide just how little the vest he was wearing covered. The apothecary was looking around the inn room like he was sure it was going to bite him or something.

Therion snorted and sat down on the bed facing Alfyn, not caring about how his long coat crumpled beneath him. “I invited you in here, didn’t I? Besides, the door’s locked, and I told everyone I’d be busy. Doubt anyone would have reason to walk in on us.” Alfyn still didn’t look convinced and he sighed. “Look, do you want to practice your moves or not? I thought you accepted my offer because you wanted to make sure everything was just right.”

“I- I did. It’s just, uh-“

“-Embarrassing?” Therion smirked. Oh, the apothecary was getting shy now was he? “Heh, I’m not going to laugh if you look silly or something.” He leaned back a bit in the bed. “Besides, I’m the one who stands to benefit if you get the moves right. Never hurts to have another dancer in the group in case something happens to Primrose, and you’d rather make sure you get the moves right here where it’s safe than on the battlefield wouldn’t you?”

Alfyn chewed his bottom lip (and curse the man for drawing attention to it) before he slowly removed his arms from around his middle. Therion inhaled sharply as a sharp expanse of uncovered skin was revealed for his eyes to feast upon. Alfyn had a thin layer of fat around his waist, likely from all the mead he drank, but it wasn’t enough to hide the hints of muscle that lingered beneath. His eyes were glued to how the other man’s chest raised and lowered as he breathed. There was little to no chest hair on him, Therion couldn’t help but notice. Whether it was because Alfyn didn’t grow any or the tiny blonde hairs were just hard to make out in the light (or Alfyn had thought to shave his chest), was anyone’s guess. “Heh, shucks, Therion. Do you have to stare at me like that?” Alfyn rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, a flush forming on his cheeks.

Therion smirked as he leaned back a bit on the bed. “Look at you like what now?” He couldn’t help that Alfyn looked like a deliciously packaged morsel right now. Compliments to Primrose for her choice of outfit for their dear apothecary friend, of course.

“Like I’m- I mean this is embarrassin’ enough without the staring.” Alfyn’s hands were coming back up to cover himself again. Therion tsk’d. He couldn’t have that now.

“I wasn’t aware your starting position involved hugging yourself,” Therion said suddenly. The action was enough to get Alfyn to stop his movements to cover himself and slowly move his hands to his sides. He smirked. “Weren’t you going to show me a peacock strut?” Heh, he really had to hand it to Primrose and her dance names. If he had his way Alfyn’s little dance wasn’t going to be the _only_ peacock that was getting strutted around here.

“Peacock strut? Weren’t you gonna critique my lion dance? That was the one I was-“

“-in case you forgot Alfyn, I’m a _sorcerer_ so I feel like a peacock strut is a bit more appropriate here, don’t you?” He stared down Alfyn as if daring the other man to disagree. (Not that he wouldn’t mind a little lion dance, but he had _plans_ in mind here.)

Alfyn sighed as his hips slowly began to sway from side to side. Therion focused on the flex of muscles and the little sigh that Alfyn gave out. “Okay, if you say so.” Alfyn didn’t so much scream the name of the dance, as he would mid battle, as he mouthed the words. He watched as Alfyn began to shake his hips, arms raised in the air in front of him. He watched as the muscles in Alfyn’s belly began to ripple like waves in the sea. He watched as Alfyn first turned in one direction and then the other before the muscles in his body from his pecs down to his abs, from his shoulders down to his hands, began to undulate in one smooth wave.

Therion felt a surge of magical power began to well in him. But, more importantly, he also felt himself began to react to the motions of Alfyn shaking his hips rapidly, as if he were vibrating him place. His mouth felt dry when Alfyn turned around and he caught a glimpse of his butt being shaken rapidly. (Gods, he wondered, what would it feel like if Alfyn were to do that on top of him?) By time Alfyn had turned back around, one hand just behind his ear and the other gracefully outstretched, Therion had removed the amulet from around his neck and his coat was beginning to slip off his shoulders. One hand teased at the bulge that was forming in his pants and he barely held back a groan as Alfyn smoothly circled his hips once, and then twice.

Alfyn’s eyes had been half closed and when he opened them, he saw Therion leaning back on the bed with his coat shrugged off. “Now can I practice the lion dance?”

“You sure may,” Therion said cheerily, pretending he wasn’t half aroused from seeing Alfyn move.

Therion smirked when he caught Alfyn mutter the word finally before turning around. The lion dance started with Alfyn’s back turned to him, all the better for him as he slowly began to hitch his shirt up with one hand and loosen his belt with the other. He watched as Alfyn’s hips swayed in slow, seductive time with his arms raised in the air. He watched the play of Alfyn’s well defined back muscles as he lowered one arm to bring it back upwards in one smooth circle, the other arm coming across his chest as if caress himself. Therion gulped when Alfyn turned towards him, the muscles in his body moving twitchily before his hips began to shake.

Primrose had told him once that it was a shame that Alfyn hadn’t wanted sequins on his dancer’s costume. A shame because Alfyn was flexible enough to make them shimmer and shake the way the other men in the group simply couldn’t. Therion found himself agreeing with her now as he watched Alfyn enter into a more energetic portion of the dance, hips forming seductive circles as Alfyn twirled from one position to the next. His hands almost but not quite touching the skin of his chest, of his arms. How would he look with sequins shaking along his hips, he wondered to himself as both strength and desire surged in him. How would it look with light glinting off of little bits of metal along his hips, their sound filling the air?

He watched as Alfyn danced before him before finally ending with his arms stretched seductively above him and his hips jutted at an impossible angle. When their eyes met, it was with Therion’s hand stretched towards him. Therion smirked as he murmured two words. “Ventus Saltare!”

Alfyn gasped as three strong bursts of wind struck him. The wind forced his arms back and that tiny vest that covered his chest flew off leaving it bare for Therion’s viewing pleasure. “Therion, what-“ Alfyn never got to finish his sentenced as Therion leapt at him, spinning him around to pin him to the bed. Therion had a shit eating grin on his face as Alfyn tried to struggle free of his grasp but failed thanks to the successful lion dance that he had just pulled off.

“I can’t help it Alfyn,” he whispered into the apothecary’s ear as he ground his hips lightly against Alfyn’s. Beneath him Alfyn gasped shakily when confronted with the result of his dancing. “You looked so good in front of me, shaking your hips like that.” He ground his hips more forcefully against Alfyn’s, causing Alfyn’s breath to catch on that exquisite friction. Therion traced the edges of Alfyn’s ear with his tongue before he dipped his head down to press wet, open mouthed kisses against the man’s neck and shoulders. “Now do me a favor and take responsibility for this, okay?”

Alfyn moaned when he felt clever fingers slip beneath his pants and circle that little furl between his asscheeks lightly. He gasped as he felt fingers prod that hole before slipping in. First just one to tease his walls and find that little special little spot inside him. Alfyn couldn’t help but squeak when Therion found that spot. Against his collarbone, Therion chuckled before pressing soft kisses along it, inserting a second finger to stretch him out. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit the inside of his cheek to keep the gasps from spilling out as the two fingers ground teasingly against his sweet spot even as they scissorred him open.

Therion smiled into his skin and gave a particularly hard suck on a patch of skin by his shoulder when he whined as a third finger was slipped into him. “Therion,” Alfyn moaned breathily. Therion watched as Alfyn’s eyes slipped shut and he turned his head towards the pillow to muffle the sounds coming from his mouth. Such deliciously filthy sounds.

Alfyn startled a bit when he heard the clunk of a belt falling onto the ground and flushed a bright red when he realized that somehow Therion had managed to get both their pants off in the meantime. He gave a breathy moan when Therion smirked down at him before taking both of their cocks in hand. “That feels good hmm,” Therion leaned up to purr into his ear. “I can feel you tightening around my fingers. Bet you want something bigger don’t you?”

“Mmm, I have, nnnn, oil in my- satchel.” Alfyn peered up at Therion through half opened eyes. “Do- mmmm, you want me to get it?”

“Heh, don’t worry about that Alfyn.” The apothecary didn’t look particularly convinced at his pronouncement. The unsure look quickly morphed into one of pure pleasure as Therion wiped away a bit of moisture that had formed at the tip of his dick. “You did so well with your little dance that I think I still have a little bit of strength left for this.” Alfyn never got the chance to ask what he was planning. The apothecary arched his back when Therion entered him with one smooth thrust, a quick spell murmured beneath his breath to ease his passage.

 “Did you just-“ The question was left unfinished as Therion thrust into that deliciously tight heat and his mouth came to cover Alfyn’s, swallowing the man’s moans and words.

Neither of them lasted long, turned on as they were, and Therion squeezed his eyes shut when Alfyn came, his walls squeezing around his erection and giving the final push to bring him over the edge. They lay like that one the bed, panting and sweaty. Therion saw one stray bead of sweat roll down Alfyn’s neck and he gave into the temptation to lick it. “Mmm, I don’t suppose you have a spell to get us clean huh,” Alfyn asked tiredly. “We’re gonna end up stuck together at this rate.”

“You say that as though it’s a bad thing,” he mumbled into the apothecary’s skin. Still, he spelled the mess on Alfyn’s stomach away and slowly slipped himself out of the man to spell away the mess that was made inside. “Better?”

“Mmmm.” Therion watched as Alfyn’s eyes slid shut and the man seemed to drift off to sleep. Heh, he must have tired him out huh? He grinned as he curled up next to Alfyn. Well, a bit of rest didn’t sound so bad.


End file.
